Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) actuators are well known. Examples of MEMS actuators include comb drives, scratch drives, thermal drives, and gap-closing actuators (also know as parallel plate actuators). Generally, such MEMS actuators are undesirably limited with respect to the travel and/or force that can be provided thereby. For example, comb drives can have undesirably limited force capability and gap-closing drives can have undesirably limited travel.
As a result, there is a need for a MEMS actuator having enhanced travel and/or force capability. Such a MEMS actuator could be used, for example, to actuate a shutter in a miniature camera or to move a lens in a miniature camera to effect focus, zoom, or optical image stabilization (OIS).